Thing's Don't Always Go According To Plan
by VictorVendetta
Summary: When Zelos has a plan to get hunnies, will the outcome actually be that, or something else... Zelloyd. Rated T for suggestive themes and language. Flamers beware! You only fuel the fire, making me warmer... Zelloyd means Zelos x Lloyd, so tis gay :D
1. The Plan

Well... Time for delicious author's notes...

I decided... After motivation from reading stories (how ironic) to do a story about this particular pairing...Which reminds me

AMAZINGLY BORING LEGAL DISCLAIMER AND WARNING TIME! BUCKLE UP KIDDIES!

Warnings... Unless you haven't been tipped off by, the search engine, the summary, or the fact that this story was new at one point, this is about gay love. With language (Not lemon language, I dislike writing sex scenes)  
and the lucky pairing is Lloyd and Zelos (Again... You hopefully should know this by now)

SO! What the warning means... You dislike gay content or foul language (I'm not excessive with it) please run away screaming like a little girly man.  
Otherwise, squeal. YAY! Yet ANOTHER stupid fanfic about Lloyd and Zelos. Originality is spewing here, can't YOU SEE IT OOZING OUT OF MY WORK?!!

I got distracted... TIME FOR THE DISCLAIMER

Disclaimer: I own nothing of ToS, except the 29.99$ copy I own (+3 dollars for a replacement guarenteed, joy.) I don't even own the new one yet (Not high on my priorities)  
Again, I distract myself easily. So screw off lawyers, no getting me in trouble. I don't do this for money, if I did, I probably wouldn't have much more money than I do now, in honesty.

Ummmmm... If you read through the above ranting, congrats... And thank you, I don't write that for my own personal amusement or frusturation relief. I write it for the viewers! YES! YOU!  
SO READ IT!

While I have your attention (or continuing to posess it, mwhahaha) review. Again, I do this for the viewers, not my own personal amusement. Tell me how I can improve, I enjoy critisism.  
BUT! Flames will only recieve a long rant coming. I have very low tolerance when people tell me I suck. Yes, I do, get over it.

AGAIN! I don't care what part of the story you review, honestly! You can even review this very overly long Author's notes.

Just so you know (God, I'm still going, and no, I'm not religious, I capitalized god because of grammar issues.) If you actually read through this all (and I'm hoping you did, considering what I'm about to tell you)  
This has been my longest note yet. Coming in at an epic 400+ words!

I've probably pissed a lot of people off by now... So here's the story...

AGH! I FORGOT! (I'm really really really sorry) This has a song entwined with it, I enjoy using a song a base for a story, even just as a beginning or whatever (if you've read my other works, you'll know I use songs a lot)

The song this time is Lullaby by Armor For Sleep. They will be in italics and underlined, you can tell. Whereas regular thoughts will be 'single line quoted' and in _italics..._

...Again, I don't own the song nor the band, I don't make money off it or the band.

And after about 450 words now (I was off... 530+ words)... Here is the story, for real this time. I swear it will be longer than the Authors Notes!

Set in-game, not post-game... They haven't finished their adventure... Sorry for OoC... I try not to.

* * *

Confused, Lloyd's Room

* * *

_Didn't they teach you, everything's okay if you settle enough?  
Forget your dreams, let's pretend I'm everything you want me to be. _

Lloyd wrote these two line down on a scrap piece of parchment. Putting more emphasis on the second line. "Ah Zelos, you stupid philanderer (1) ... Man whore... Gigalo... Who am I kidding? I feel something for you, I don't want to call it love, but I'm pretty sure that's what it is. Or... I think 'creeper' was the word Sheena used." Worried that someone may have heard Lloyd talking to himself, about Zelos, and lov-strongly liking him no less. He took his sharpening kit out and started obnoxiously sharpening his already razor sharp sword(2). Lloyd started thinking about Colette, and that special thing they shared. It felt like something holding them, and what would forever. 'What if Colette still feels that way... She hasn't talked about it for a while... Maybe she's read my mind and knows I don't think of her that way anymore!

* * *

Empty Void, Zelos' Room

* * *

_ Complicated breathing, you never had the guts just to throw me away.  
Life moves slow when everything's a worse version of what you need. _

Zelos kept repeating those two lines in his head, over and over again. Though Lloyd was not pessimistic, those words sounded right. Why? Zelos didn't bat for the other team... He'd experimented, for the sole purpose of getting more hunnies... Apparently, they loved the thought of Zelos with a guy... "No, it's not right to use Lloyd like that... But the hunnies are certainly a benefit... *sigh* Life is stupid." Normally Zelos would've jumped at the opportunity to meet more hunnies, but hurting Lloyd... His favorite 'Bud...' That didn't seem right... On the other hand... Huns would want Lloyd if he had a piece of the Chosen! It makes perfect sense! Zelos decided to pretend to like Lloyd, so that he and Lloyd could benefit from all the hunnies wooing over them! They would publicly hold hands, and kiss in front of everyone! It was bullet-proof! PLUS! '_Lloyd is smoking ho- where did that come from... Must just be my judge of which guys get the chicks._'

* * *

Just For Tonight, Lloyd's Room  
_  


* * *

_

*Knock knock* "Lloyd, I'm freezing out here! Come on Bud! Let me in! I have to talk to you!"

Lloyd blushed as he heard a familiar voice calling from outside. Spending time with that voice sounded better than endless rattling (Which Zelos would do.) He went up to the door to find a Chosen, wrapped in a cloak.  
"Geez, Zelos, why don't you go to an Ice Elemental and get it to freeze you, it would save time!"

Zelos chuckled "It's not like you to be witty and clever, Bud. I'm liking this side of you." _'Zelos you idiot! Don't get him too comfortable! Look! He's blushing! Abort! Abort! ...Don't abort, not yet... 5 minutes won't hurt.'_

Lloyd looked down and got Zelos inside his room, letting the compliment rush through his head, repeating itself, over and over. 'Bud. Hey Bud!'  
He realized that Zelos was looking at him with a semi confused, semi smirk look. "You okay Lloyd? You look like you have a fever."

Lloyd, not wanting to admit he'd been blushing, shook his head, unable to say anything. Zelos noticed this, and noted that Lloyd was showing signs that a hunny would. '_That's a good sign... Now for the infiltration._' He got up, and let his weight fall on the bed, right next to Lloyd. "You're really warm, Bud. I need to warm up, warm me up please?"

Lloyd was motionless, only nodding was within his capabilities at the moment. Zelos smirked, and leaned up against the rigged figure beside him. '_Really does feel nice, I'm looking forward to showing him off to all the... Hunnies, so I can get them in the end, yep.'_

The twin swordsman was oblivious, but not completely stupid. It definitely felt like Zelos just wanted to be there, he wasn't cold at all... _'What does it all mean? Does he like me? Oh please Martel, give me a sign!' _The other swordsman, knowing he pretty much had Lloyd where he wanted him, decided to go for the kill. He clever placed his in Lloyd's lap, getting a nice view of the his prey's eyes. What nice eyes too... '_Nice...eyes.._.' And drifted off, not realising how tired he must've been. Lloyd had regained some sense, after losing what was left of it when Zelos lied down on him. Carefully, ever so carefully, he took some of Zelos' hair, and started fiddling with it. Not wanting to fall asleep like this, he took the limp figure and placed it in his bed, where he hastily joined.

_And I'm just the ground that you happened to fall on,  
when you lost your balance, walking around in the rain.  
And you got to your feet, scratched your head,  
and started to gather the life that you dropped all around me._

_

* * *

_Forget It, The Morning After, Lloyd's Room

* * *

Zelos woke up first, noticing two things. A) He was in bed, not falling asleep in it. B) It wasn't a hunny beside him... It was Lloyd... _'Idiot, thinking he could just do this and expect that no one will notice... But why would I care about that at all? I never have before... Sigh... Must because it's a boy...'_ Promptly getting up, he left Lloyd alone. _'still sleeping... and snoring'_ Zelos mused. Going to the lobby, he was greeted by a blue haired man, in handcuffs... "And where were you last night Zelos? You said you were going for a walk, and you never came back."  
Zelos had to think quickly... Telling Regal about his night with Lloyd wouldn't end well, even though it was for the hunnies... "I uhh, passed out from the cold, and my bud..." '_My...bud...**My** bud...my **bud**.'  
_Lost in thought, Zelos trailed off and started thinking to himself. The elder man just sighed and said "Zelos, you have to be more careful... Don't want you freezing."  
Snapping back, Zelos silently thanked Martel that Regal wasn't inquisitive...

* * *

Was It A Dream? Lloyd's Room

* * *

Lloyd woke up, expecting a lazy red head... No lazy redhead... _'*Sigh*, what a sad, sad dream. It just seemed so **real**, like someone answering my pleas.'_ He got up anyways, threw on his outfit with little effort, and went to the lobby. Before opening the door, he heard Zelos and Regal talking, not wanting to seem too conspicuous, he casually leaned his back against the wall, and just about jumped when he heard Regal asking Zelos about the night, and where he was... But Zelos had said something like "Out... The cold..." He didn't need to hear anymore. Smiling to himself, Lloyd went inside, sneaked passed the two, and went into the kitchen. Luck was not with him, as Regal started heading in his direction, obviously for the same reason, food. Pretending not to notice Lloyd, Regal walked to the counter, where he started pulling out ingredients for his egg omelet. Whilst preparing his tasty treat, he suddenly asked Lloyd about last night, for verification, to make sure Zelos wasn't with any hunnies. Lloyd blushed, thanking Martel that Regal was busy cooking and had his back turned. Zelos, however, saw it, commenting to himself.  
"Zelos was... Wi-with me, not with-with, but he was outside, so I brought him into my room."  
Regal mentally nodded, knowing what the boy meant. "So, you just saw him outside, passed out... By chance?"  
Lloyd became confused... Zelos was rattling on his door. "Noo... Zelos was knocking on my door, asking me to let him in, so I did, and he fell asleep in my room." '_On my lap too_' Lloyd thought to himself.

_

* * *

_

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Ooooooooh... A gap in the story, what do you think Regal is thinking? Maybe he's getting the wrong idea :)

More authors notes... Sorry about the short chapter... Hey, it broke 1000 words by itself, that isn't normal for me, unless you count the one-shots...  
Umm... Yes, I've decided to make this a series... Even though I prefer writing one-shots, I want to try this again.

Again... I am a review whore, I like knowing that people take the time to read my work, AND tell me what they thought, it's the best thing any author could ask for. So review! I don't care if you didn't like it, tell me what I can improve on, it will only make my writing better and more enjoyable for people to read, which is ultimately what I want. The only thing is, you tell me that it's gay and you don't like it, I warned you several times before a word of the fanfic was typed. Flames will be put on public display, and a long rant following, possibly with an abuse report. So there, ANOTHER warning.

Those little foot-notes found their way into my story... again...

(1) Lloyd is very proud he knows how to use a long word like that.

(2) He does this a lot. Fools anyone? Who knows.

EDIT: Oh come on... Two alerts, two favorites, and I don't see any reviews... I do like hearing what everyone has to say, please, PLEASE review.


	2. Reality

So... It's the second chapter now...

This Author's Note will be much shorter... like 450 words shorter _

I'm not using a song this time.

Disclaimer: I be not owning anything in this story, nor am I making monies off of it, if I was, I still wouldn't be that rich.

* * *

Chapter 2

'_On my lap too_' Lloyd thought to himself. He started blushing at the memory, and excused himself.

Regal waited until Lloyd left, then turned to Zelos, who was fidgeting profusely with his thumbs. "Well, Chosen, what happened?"

Zelos sighed. He knew he shouldn't share his plan with Regal, but it might be necessary to stop other people from knowing.  
As he was telling his story of woo-ing Lloyd, Regal shook his head and said "Lloyd likes YOU Zelos, and you acting like this is  
going to make it worse, either you call this off and let him down softly, or I will."

The Chosen, in fear of Lloyd going away, and his plans to woo his Llo-hunnies exclaimed "Noooo! I'll do anything! Whatever you want!"

Regal pondered this, then asked, "Can you bring Alisha back?"

Zelos grimaced. "That can't be done! Not even by Raine!"

"Well then, you tell him, or I tell him."

* * *

Lloyd's Room

* * *

_He fell asleep on ME. HE fell asleep on me. He fell ASLEEP on me... HE fell ASLEEP on ME!_

Lloyd couldn't focus on anything else, the previous night's events kept spinning around in his head.  
AND Zelos said it had happened, even though he was telling a different story, HE STILL fell asleep on Lloyd.  
With that thought, Lloyd drifted off, hoping to meet and re-live the scene in his dream.

*knock knock*

"Yes? Zelos, is that you?"

"No, it is Regal. Let me in, I must talk to you about Zelos."

Confused, Lloyd got up and opened the door. And as was promised, Regal stood there, with a sorrow-ful look on his face.

"Lloyd, Zelos doesn't love you."

Lloyd, shocked by this sudden reality burst, went into denial and said "But he spent the n-night with me."

"Yes, I know. He only did it for his hunnies Lloyd."

Things started spinning in the swordsman's head. The room started going dizzy.

* * *

Lloyd awoke. Expecting it to be mid-day, he tried to get up, but was unable to move, and something was on his lap. In shock, he saw that it was Regal, not the red-head.  
Demanding an answer, he tried to wake up the convict, but was unable to get him up, only to realise that he was dripping blood from his neck. Suddenly disgusted, Lloyd dropped the body on the floor.  
He got up, wondering what was going on. Something caught his eye, and he went towards the spot that caught his attention, only to be pushed against the wall.  
"Lloyd. You better not tell anyone. Regal knew too much, he was going to try and ruin this. Try to ruin us, now be a good boy, and come to Meltokio with me."

Lloyd recognized the voice as Zelos'.

* * *

They were walking to Meltokio's center, when Zelos grabbed the younger man's hand, and held it in his own. Struggling, Lloyd tried to free his hand, but Zelos only gripped it tighter.

"Going somewhere? You try that again, and I'll grab it so hard it will break off."

Lloyd, in tears, asked Zelos "Why are you doing this?"

Zelos smirked dangerously. "I want the hunnies. This is the best and most efficient way to get them, they always squeal over two men together."

* * *

Zelos awoke, in Lloyd's lap, just where he had been the night before. The only difference was, Lloyd was sharpening his blade, and pressed it up against Zelos' throat.

* * *

Lloyd jumped out of bed, not wanting to know what was reality anymore.  
He went outside, trying to clear his head. Had these dreams happened? Were they premonitions?  
Shivering at the thought of killing Zelos, he had decided they were just dreams. But he couldn't shake the Regal dream.  
What if Zelos was only in this for the hunnies, what if he doesn't care about his 'bud?'

* * *

So... I enjoyed writing this chapter, sorry it was a bit short, I wanted to get it done today, but I don't have much time.


	3. Hiatus notice

Well... I'm not sure... I'm putting this on hiatus until I get ideas... This really is experimental though... I'll write something when I need to experiment

Thanks for the reviews, for those that have *glare*

But if anyone does have an idea for this, please share, I don't bite, unless it's on a shoulder, and only... you get the picture...


End file.
